Data tag technology such as radio frequency identification (RFID) technology refers to passive smart tags (miniature antenna-containing tags requiring no internal power supply) that may be embedded in or attached to a product or material to convey information that may be read by a scanner. Generally, conductive or passive smart tags include a data circuit and an antenna. In particular, smart tags include a semiconductor, a coiled, etched, or stamped antenna, a capacitor, and a substrate on which the components are mounted or embedded. A protective covering is typically used to encapsulate and seal the substrate.
In general, RFID systems and other data tag systems include readers and tags in which the tags generate an electromagnetic response to an electronic signal from a reader. The response signal is read by the reader, typically with a readable range on the order of a few feet, though broader or narrower ranges are possible. The signal generated by the tag includes information (e.g., an electronic product code) that identifies the tag or the article comprising the tag.
Typical RFID readers include a configurable power level. Using a proper power level for an RFID reader is a challenge in existing environments. If the power level is too low, many data tags may not be read properly. If the power level is too high, excessive radio frequency (RF) noise may be created that could interfere with other nearby RF devices and RFID reading operations.